The present invention relates to lock assemblies, and more specifically to clips for axially retaining lock plugs within a lock housing.
Cylinder lock assemblies generally include a cylinder plug disposed within a bore of a cylinder shell or housing. The plug includes a keyway configured to accept a key, such that slidably displacing the appropriate key into the keyway operates a plurality of pins to enable plug to rotate within the housing bore and thereby actuate the lock. Typically, a retainer clip, such as a C-clip or circlip, is disposed about one end of the plug so as to limit axial displacement of the plug within the bore, and thereby functions to retain the plug disposed within the housing.